


О женщинах и кошках

by Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest - The Dark (Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Collage, DO NOT COPY, F/F, Kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20Mini%20Fest%20-%20The%20Dark
Summary: А что, если Кэрроу и Макгонагалл знакомы с юности?What if Carrow and McGonagall knew each other from when they were young?
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Carrow (Fantastic Beasts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	О женщинах и кошках

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
